This invention relates to vehicles for hauling large objects such as beams, trusses, material masses and the like and more particularly, relates to a steerable low profile dolly trailer that transports a material mass at a level close to the ground.
Dolly trailers are the vehicle of choice for transporting heavy concrete or steel beams, as they widely distribute the beams' load over the roads. Typical dolly trailers have a front assembly which supports the front portion of the beam and a rear assembly which supports the rear portion of the beams. The front and rear assemblies have an elevated frame with a first elevated end which rests on a trailer and a second non-elevated end that includes a wheeled axle assembly. Bolsters are placed on the elevated ends to support the beam.
These dolly trailers transport beams over long distances. A drawback to prior dolly trailers is the elevated frame raises the level of the beam being transported. Consequently, the elevated beam has a tendency to wobble and turn over during the hauling operations. Further, the raised beam may not have the clearance to pass under some low lying obstacle bridges, thereby impeding the beams' path and forcing the dolly trailer to detour around the obstacle.